lustful night
by TheAlex
Summary: ONE SHOT: JAKE AND BELLA Takes place during New Moon, Jacob proposes to Bella and they celebrate in a hot way. Very explicit I am warning you now! Please R&R and give my first Erotic story a chance REALLY RATED MA FOR ONLY MATURE AUDIENCE


**ONE SHOT- Bella and Jacob. It is unrealistic but hot! Takes place from the part in New Moon when Jacob came in through her window to talk and crap, but it has a sexy twist. Please R&R also sorry to all the Bella fans that I made her a slut but I just had to :) **

I felt so alone, now that Edward was gone, and Jacob still wouldn't tell me why we couldn't be friends anymore. Charlie was gone on his night shift leaving me in the house feeling totally empty. "Bella!" I jumped as I heard my name being called from outside, I recognized the voice immediately. I opened up my window and he jumped up inside.

"What do you want Jake?" I spoke with clinched teeth as he started to walk towards me. I saw the tears swell up in his eyes, "Bells I am so sorry." I had backed up to the wall now and with three strides he was in front of me. He pulled me from the wall and wrapped me in his arms. I couldn't help it, I forgave him instantly.

He pulled me from him –something I didn't want—and he looked into my eyes. "Bella, I really came here tonight not to just apologize, but to tell you that I love you and that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I gasped as he pulled out the solid gold ring and gently slid it onto my finger.

I leaned in slowly to where my lips barley touched his. His lips were smooth, warm and inviting.

I didn't push into the kiss –If you even called it a kiss—I just let my lips brush against his. Suddenly his hand that was on my back pulled me closer, making our lips press together more, my body started to tingle. Normally I think I would have pushed away but I simply couldn't. I could feel his lips parting and his tongue traced my bottom lip, as if he were begging for me to do the same.

I couldn't help it; it was like an impulse I parted my lips also, letting his wet, smooth, slender tongue slid into my mouth. My head was racing; it was as if our tongues were dancing together, his around mine. I pushed myself deeper into the kiss than, and as close as I could be to him. He let out a lustful moan in my mouth and pulled me closer. His hand tangled into my hair, and his other was planted firmly now on my butt. He pressed only my hips closer into him until it hurt, I had to stop this but couldn't.

Our tongues were intertwined when I broke it off into several close mouthed kisses. I wrapped my arms around him, and he did the same. "Yes I will marry you Jacob Black." He smiled and sat on the bed, with me on his lap,

As I sat on his lap we stared into each others eyes. I could feel his humongous bulge resting snugly on my ass. I could see the lust in his beautiful dark brown eyes. I smiled devilishly as I thought about what I should do to hear that lustful moan. As he stared in my eyes, I moved my right hand away from his neck, and as slowly as possible slid it down his large muscular chest, and stopped it over his huge pulsing bulge.

I heard a low growl emit deep within him, and I felt his whole body shudder. "You like that?" I mumbled in his ear, speaking in the most seductive voice possible, I wanted to make this fun for him. "Bella" his voice was low and filled with desire, I nibbled on his earlobe and in slow motion pushed my hips down into his bulge and thrust forwards to his hips.

"Bella!" He practically moaned my name as I felt his hips buck in response. His large smooth hand slid into my dress, and began massaging my inner thigh buy I readjusted my position pushing it away. "Bella please" he whispered with a sad voice. I stepped off his lap onto my floor; he looked at me with puppy-dog eyes. "You want me Jake?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"More than anything" he moaned and was holding himself up on his hands, perfect. I got on my knees in front of him; I unbuttoned his shorts slowly adding to the anticipation causing Jake to moan again. I don't know if he had just bucked his hips or was helping me but he lifted up allowing me to slide the shorts to his knees. I could see the evidence of his arousal, his boxers stood up higher than were my head was at.

I stood up, and grabbed the slit of the boxers, before I could even open them Jake thrust his hips and his aching shaft broke free from its boundary. I gasped as I looked it over, it was huge, humongous it was smooth and the only hair was all the way down at the base. His head was massive, -which was leaking pre-cum—was like the size of my fist and I am not exaggerating.

"Being a werewolf comes with its pros, sixteen inch's Bells, and it's all yours." Jake spoke breaking my train of thought. "Ravage me Jake" with that he sprang from the bed, grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me on the bed. With one swift motion he ripped off my shirt, along with my bra. "You shouldn't have said that." His voice was now filled with lust as he looked over my body.

He grabbed my dress and threw it off, followed by my soaking wet panties. He grabbed my thighs with his large hands almost too tight making it hurt. He lifted my body from the mattress and put his huge head at my opening. He swirled his head around it and pulled my body down as he gave a thrust forward.

I screamed at the top of my lungs as all sixteen inches plunged into my body. I managed a glance at his face and he was smiling slyly. Before my body and I could even accept his size he pulled it all out. Even though the pain was great I longed for it again, his head was still positioned on my opening so I moved against him, hot, wet, and abandoned. He let out a chuckle at me.

"Jake plea…" I didn't get to finish my sentence, he rocked back onto his heals and thrust back into me. He pulled out half-way, slammed back into me and repeated the process. Suddenly he stopped his slamming thrusts, and I looked up at him wondering if something was wrong. I hadn't realized until just then that I was crying from the pain, which for some reason made him smile. Slowly and provocatively he rotated his hips making me cry out in pain and pleasure. Suddenly in one swift motion he jumped on the bed with him on the bottom and me on top of his manhood. I screamed again as I began sliding down his huge member making him smile with pleasure. When I finally reached his stomach I tried to breathe, when suddenly he grabbed my waist, lifted me up, and let me slide back down.

He repeated this until randomly he started doing it so much faster. His magnifasent body shuddered I knew what was happening so I forced myself to rock forward riding the wild and wonderful waves of his sheer ecstasy when suddenly I felt something burst inside of me, his man juices. My mind was to wrapped around the pain to realize I was shuddering uncontrollably from the spasms of pleasure I felt.

PLEASE REVIEW LIKE REALLY LOL


End file.
